Bronze on Black
by JenKristo
Summary: Edward x Jacob Slash. Bella is aged and dying after a long human life married to Edward. Edward is conflicted. Will he keep to his plan to die by the Volturi's hand, or pursue the love that has grown between him and Jacob over the years?
1. Can't Stop You

Bronze on Black

Bella Cullen's impending death was closing in over Forks like a fog. Sixty years ago Jacob would never have guessed he would be spending half his waking time at the Cullen's house.

Jacob pulled his second Rabbit into the driveway, shutting off the engine and stepping into the cool evening air. The sky was its normal shade of grey, intermingled with the green canopy of trees. Upon opening the door, the scent of vampires rushed over him, thick and heavy in the air. To a normal person the house was clean and fresh, but to a werewolf it was like too much air freshener or a cloud of perfume.

The smell of vampires had common similarities, burning cold and sweetness. Through the years Jacob had learned to recognize their individual scents; Alice smelled like maple syrup, Jasper was more of a cinnamon hard candy. Rosalie had the worst scent, like cordial cherry. With the nose of a werewolf, Rosalie smelled more like cherry cough syrup.

Jacob came inside without knocking, silently passing familiar vampire faces, those he'd come to trust. Upstairs in the last bedroom, Edward sat beside a bed where an old woman lay.

"Hey Bella," Jacob said, smiling warmly.

The old woman turned away, looking out the large windows.

"You again," she said curtly. Jacob's eyes widened, surprised that she even recognized him from the day before. This must be a better day. "Tell him he's got the wrong room again," she said to Edward. Three days ago it was Edward who had the wrong room.

"Jacob's here to see you, Bella. There's no other room." Edward stood and walked to the door. Their bodies grew close as Edward moved past him, their hands accidentally and ever so slightly brushing in the process. Edward's eyes were dark and sad as they slid over him.

The scent that once burned Jacob's nose was now something he was accustomed to, eased by long exposure until he could dare to say he liked it. Edward had the best scent by far; not overpowering, but natural. Edward was like honeysuckle and vanilla.

Jacob took the seat where Edward had been, which should have been warm from the endless hours Edward spent at her side. Bella glanced at him warily. She rarely recognized their faces much less remembered their supernatural backgrounds. It had been over five years since she had spoken either of their names.

"I…" Bella started.

"Is there something you wanted to say?" he asked kindly.

Bella looked pained, and he could almost recognize the young girl beneath the withered skin and snowy hair. She hadn't looked so distressed since the months Edward had been gone all those years ago.

"I'm afraid for you," she said.

"Me? What for?"

"You're going to be alone when we go."

"We?" Jacob asked, but he understood almost immediately after. Once Bella passed away Edward would find the Volturi and end his life. Bella's bizarre moment of clarity wrenched Jacob's heart. He lowered his head, gripping the front of his shirt. The gaping hole Bella had spoke of years ago had never truly been understood until he felt it himself, the pain of losing the two people he cared for the most.

"My wolf pack will be with me," Jacob said. All of the wolves were still with him save for Sam, who had given up transforming to grow old with his wife. His passing had been over a decade ago.

"I thought wild animals were illegal as pets."

Jacob was familiar with that line. She said it whenever he mentioned his kind, and it always followed a fit of screaming if he pressed the subject.

"Nah, forget it. How about I read to you? Jane Austin maybe?"

Bella was more tired and short tempered than usual, and she sent him away within the half hour. Edward was leaning beside the door as usual when Jacob left Bella. "Walk with me?" he said.

Jacob and Edward glided through the forest silently. Miles flew behind them and the sky grew darker through the leaves. It was raining when Jacob slowed his four legged pace to match Edward's. Jacob stayed behind a moment to pull on his jeans while Edward stepped into the clearing. Rain pattered through the leaves and dampened their clothes.

"Do you think I'm a terrible person," Edward asked as they sat side by side in the meadow, "Because I'm not as aggrieved as I once thought I'd be?"

"No, I don't. I think you were expecting her to be swept from under your feet one day without warning. It would be harder for both of us if Bella were herself, but she's not."

"I think, maybe, that Bella intended it to be this way. Not consciously of course, but on some fundamental level her body chose to shut down slowly."

Jacob understood. Bella's biggest fear was that Edward had once told her he wouldn't live long after her. It made sense that as a last resort, she tried to trick him into staying alive.

"That's exactly what I mean," Edward said, responding to Jacob's thoughts. "I believe she's sticking around to teach me how to live alone again."

That struck a small chord in Jacob.

"Live without her, I mean," Edward corrected. He looked at Jacob, smiling. "Look at us, the most unlikely comrades together thanks to Bella."

Jacob smiled back. "I owe her big time."

They looked at one another, Edward's smile fading.

'_I can't stop you from leaving_,' Jacob thought uncontrollably, '_but I wish I could_.'

Edward looked away angrily. "I don't _want_ you to be alone!" he said in response to Jacob's thoughts.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that," Jacob said defensively, "I can't help how I feel."

"How _do _you feel?" Edward said, looking back at Jacob again. "I've been trying to figure it out, because you don't seem to understand it yourself. Why do you care so much about whether or not I run off and die?"

Jacob hit Edward across the face, "Don't play stupid! Spending half my time with you for sixty years is bound to amount to something! Do you think you're still 'the leech' to me? You think I hang around you because you're married to Bella?"

Edward rubbed his cheek with the back of his fist, a blow that would only hurt coming from a werewolf. "I understand all that. There's something else. I feel it sometimes when you look at me." Edward sat on his knees, removing some space between them. "I need to see what happens in your mind when I..."

Jacob's eyes widened as Edward closed the gap. His mind whirled as Edward kissed him, leaning closer in the process. Jacob fell against the grass and Edward positioned himself above, never breaking the kiss.

Edward was right. That something lurking in the back of Jacob's mind for so many years shoved its way forward to announce its feelings. The vampire pulled away, hovering closely so his bronze hair tickled Jacob's jaw. "I thought so."

Rage welled in Jacob and he threw Edward off, jumping to his feet. "You thought what? You thought clearing up my feelings would make it easier? Thanks so much, Edward! Now I know exactly why I'm so torn up over losing you."

Jacob burst into the long-haired russet wolf, running into the forest.

…To be continued. Don't forget to review!


	2. A Lesson from Bella

Bronze on Black 2

Note: I have Twilight fanart on DeviantART if you're interested.

Bronze on Black 2

The next morning, like every other, Bella woke with Edward at her side. Her mood changed too quickly to know for sure, but Edward liked to think this was going to be a good day for her. She had the faintest of smiles and a gentle expression.

"Good morning, beautiful," Edward said.

"Good morning yourself," Bella said with a smile. "Is that pretty girl making breakfast today?"

"Alice will be up shortly. She's making pancakes and eggs for you."

"Sounds wonderful. You won't be having any with me?"

"No thanks."

"I'm sorry," Bella said, "You're always so kind and I seem to have forgotten your name again."

"My name is Edward," he said.

"Oh of course. How could I forget?" Edward was used to that. She would ask and he would tell, but she would never speak it aloud. Bella usually recognized him as a doctor or a distant relative.

Bella looked at him quizzically. "There's something different about you today. You look, well, not so sad."

"I'm happy to be with you. You look well."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Babysitting an old woman can be very entertaining, but it's something else. I bet it's that Quileute boy who visits sometimes. Are you two finally an item?"

Edward choked on air. "What makes you think that?"

Bella leaned closer. "I'm not opposed to that sort of thing so you don't have to be embarrassed. You know, I suspected something was going on between you two for a while. It's the way you look at each other."

"Is that so?" Edward managed to say. "Well, you're suspicions are wrong. I love you only." He knew it always ended badly when someone contradicted Bella's train of thought, but she didn't look angry. She raised her wrist, from which hung the bracelet with a heart and a wolf. Even with all of her memories distorted or lost, she still refused to take it off.

"This belonged to a girl I used to know. She taught me that it's possible to love more than one person in a lifetime. She wasn't so bad, was she?"

"Not at all." Edward said, watching the wolf charm swing against the chain. His heart hurt as if it meant to beat again. Bella was the most wonderful girl in the world.

She turned towards the window, dropping her wrist to the bed. "Enough, enough. Would you go see how my breakfast is coming along?"

Edward staggered a little when he stood, his legs weak with emotion.

Bella died quietly in her sleep only a few days later. Jacob put on his only suit, doing his best to straighten his tie in the mirror. For the first time since Jacob had become a werewolf, he used his rank as the leader of the pack to temporarily set aside the treaty. He invited the Cullen family onto Quileute land, to bury Bella where there was a view of the ocean.

Vampires and werewolves intermingled as words were said and the coffin was lowered into the ground. The sun had come out minutes before the burial and the werewolves marvelled as they saw the living legends of their enemies, glittering like spirits in the sunlight.

After the funeral, Edward and Jacob walked shoeless in the water's edge, their dress pants rolled up to the knees. Jacob's thoughts wandered, Edward softly voicing his agreement once in a while.

"We lost her a long time ago," Edward said. But it feels like yesterday that she was herself."

"Yeah," Jacob agreed. Despite the years Bella's mind had been gone, Jacob missed her terribly. He missed their motorcycle rides on the beach, and in later years, riding across the country with both Bella and Edward.

"I miss that too," Edward said, smiling.

Jacob remembered his favourite trip; sure that Edward was listening in to his memory lane. On this trip, only Bella had ridden a motorcycle. Jacob ran on four feet, Edward on two. Each time a car passed on the road, Edward and Jacob would dart into the forest. At night Bella would pull over and sleep beside him near the campfire, Edward running into the woods to hunt. Every morning when they woke, Edward was nuzzling up against them. There was a time they grew so comfortable near one another that Bella had jokingly accused them of Broke-backing. She seemed to like the idea the most of the three of them. Once Jacob had accepted his place, the three of them had become inseparable.

Before Jacob could stop it, a darker memory slipped back to him. When Bella was about thirty-three, she and Edward had fought and Bella fled to the Reservation. It was a point that they all realized the severity of Bella's affection for Jacob; that she truly was in love with them both. That night Jacob was presented with the greatest temptation of his life, a desperate and willing Bella. In the end he had resisted, agreeing only to let Bella sleep chastely beside him in bed. The morning after when Edward was within reach of his thoughts, the two men's relationship had stepped up a level.

"Sorry," Jacob apologized as he forced the thought from his mind. Jacob was surprised when cool fingers laced with his, squeezing tightly to him.

"That was the morning I fell for you," Edward said quietly.

Jacob swallowed. "So long ago?"

"Oh yeah," Edward said, "You came back with Bella and I suddenly realized why she loved you so much."

Even after the many times he had walked with Edward beneath the sun, it was still a dazzling sight to see him standing there in his glittering glory. His eyes glowed gold from a recent hunt, the purple circles beneath them absent for the mean time. The wind muddled his bronze hair and Jacob couldn't resist the urge to run his fingers through it. Jacob pulled his other hand free from Edward's grasp to place it on the vampire's face. Edward wrapped his arms around the werewolf's waist, standing on tiptoes to press his mouth to the other. The feel of cool, marble lips against his lit Jacob on fire, and he couldn't help pulling at the beautiful creature's hair as he worked their mouths against one another. Edward tasted sweeter than he smelled as Jacob slipped inside, honeysuckle and vanilla rushing over his tongue. Edward grew hasty with the gesture, his hands fumbling from Jacob's waist to wrap around his neck. Edward pulled him onto the sand, gracefully untying his tie at the speed of light. Before Jacob had time to look the tie was gone and the front of his shirt was unbuttoned.

Edward paused and frowned as he began to button it again. Jacob only had to wonder what was wrong.

"Rosalie is coming," Edward said resentfully.

They were both presentable and two feet away from one another when Rosalie appeared. It was time for the Cullens to leave. When Edward opened the door to his car, Jacob couldn't comprehend his expression.

Jacob woke the next morning with a putrid feeling in his stomach. There was a horrible absence in his chest, deeper than it had ever been. He rushed to his motorcycle, pulling out of the garage into the pouring rain. The downpour sprayed out beneath his wheels as he raced towards town.

TBC. Please review!


	3. The Border

Bronze on Black

Decades Previous…

Wind whipped her hair back as Bella raced down the empty highway on her bike. To her right was a bronze blur; to her left ran an enormous wolf. Edward sped up, egging Jacob to chase him. Going eighty, she could barely keep up with the circles and zig zags they made ahead of her, the werewolf chasing the vampire. It was fun to watch, especially when a car went by and they had to run into the woods. It was even funnier when there were no woods, and Jacob had to transform and hide naked in the tall grass.

The sky was beginning to turn pink when Bella felt Edward's arms around her, the back seat of the motorcycle suddenly occupied. "It's time," he said before jumping off again. Bella put on her turn signal and headed off the next exit, where they ate packed lunches and camped out in the woods.

This was all a customary part of the months they spent travelling across the country.

The night was fairly cool for the middle of August, and Bella snuggled closer to Jacob by the fire. She tilted her head up to look at him, following his gaze upward. The sky was a deep blue, dappled with more stars than she had ever seen.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

Jacob didn't respond right away, still staring at the sky. "I was wondering how things would be different if you had chosen to become a vampire."

"You think we wouldn't be friends?"

"Actually, I'm thinking we would. It would be harder for me to adjust since I like you with a pulse, but look at Edward and me. We get along great now."

"Yeah?"

Bella felt Jacob's arm around her tighten a little, his warm hand on her shoulder. "Things turned out better than I could have ever hoped, as far as your choice went. I had two sides in my head, one where you would marry Edward and disappear from my world, and the other where you'd stay with me. Sure, you're not mine, but it's not what I thought it'd be. Edward didn't take you away from me."

"Obviously not," Bella said as she put her head on Jacob's chest, holding him closer. "Edward likes you."

"I'm a likeable guy."

Seven Years Later…

Ten years older than me in appearance, Bella was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. When she banged on my door at three in the morning, her hair dripping and her clothes drenched in the rain, it was only natural for me to take her in my arms.

Bella cried, shaking as she clung to me. "I knew it was coming. Everyone did, but… Oh god. A stranger in the store thought Edward was my son. I shouldn't have listened to him! I should have become a vampire!"

It wasn't enough to completely impair her, but I could smell alcohol on her breath. That was a terrible sign since Bella never drank.

"Edward would have gone with whatever you decided. You chose to stay human."

"But I was doing what he wanted! Look at what I got for that!" Bella pulled away from me to arm distance, still clinging to my hoodie. Her hair was shoulder length, her sweater more mature than her age. She had the faintest laugh lines from all the years with Edward and me. "Look at me!"

"I'm looking at you, Bella! I'm always looking at you!" I bellowed. My voice was louder than I remembered, causing new tears to stream down her face. I was so in love with her. "Bella," I said, lowering my voice. "You will always be beautiful in Edward's eyes. You'll always be beautiful in mine."

I was not expecting her to kiss me. It hit me like a truck when she wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered my name. I kissed her back and she rushed me to the living room. Pressing her down to the couch, all my thoughts washed away.

"I want you," she said in my ear, her little, delicate self working on me in all the right ways. But when I put my hand to the button of her sweater, I could only picture Edward.

In my mind I imagined his expensive car parked on the edge of the reservation border, Edward sitting in the gravel against the front wheel. He was waiting for her, despairing over all the things I knew were out of his control. Whatever she did with me now, he would forgive her. No matter how she betrayed him, he would forgive her. But I wouldn't forgive myself.

"We need to stop," I said, pulling away from Bella. She pulled me back, kissing me until I was snared. Again I saw Edward and it hurt to imagine him that way. I pushed her away easily.

"If I was younger you would have-"

"When you were younger, I didn't know Edward," I said, cutting her off.

"But I love you."

"Edward loves you, and I know you love him. More than me."

We sat quietly on the couch, not touching. Bella needed time to get her head straight. "I can't believe I did this," she said after a while, putting her face in her hands in shame. "I almost…"

"You didn't do anything. Let me take you home."

"I can't face him, not yet. I've been such a fool. Let me stay tonight, Jacob. I promise I won't try anything."

Bella slept in bed with me that night, chastely in my arms as she'd been on countless nights under the stars. I rode my bike next to hers to the border, where Edward stood waiting by his car. He was drenched from last night's rain, like a radiant, washed up rat. Bella ran into his arms, crying and apologizing. He looked at me then, as he braced her, his eyes like fire.

"Take the car home and I'll take your bike."

She nodded, sniffing and wiping her face. She apologized again and he assured her he wasn't angry, kissing her cheek before she got in the car. I was afraid of what was coming next as he watched her drive away. I wasn't afraid for my life as much as I was just afraid. I had to face him, he who knew my transgression through my own mind.

"Come here, Jacob," he ordered, and I stepped a few feet over the border. He walked to me and stood only inches from my face. He put his hand to my arm, sliding up to my shoulder and gripped. He wasn't trying to crush me. "I've underestimated you. I…" His face was tired and weary as he swallowed. "I can never thank you enough."

Tbc… Please review!


	4. Speed

Thanks for all your previous reviews. They help me write better endings!

Bronze on Black 3

Jacob's heart pounded as he rode, and he felt terribly stupid for leaving Edward with the opportunity to disappear. He should have gone with him yesterday, and not left his sight for the rest of time. He pulled into the Cullens' driveway, swinging the door open. "Where's Edward?"

Rosalie and Jasper stood from the couch, surprised at his burst.

"I'm not sure," Rosalie said.

"Alice is out hunting," said Jasper, "so we can't ask her. She'll be back soon. Or maybe Edward went with her?"

"Didn't Edward hunt just a few days ago?" Jacob said, "His eyes were bright last time I saw." Jacob couldn't forget how Edward looked on the beach.

"You're right," said Rosalie, "But what's the urgency for?"

Frustration and urgency seeped into Jacob's voice. "Has everyone forgotten what Edward said? He told Bella he wouldn't live long after her! Am I the only one thinks he's gone to the Volturi again?"

"Calm down, Jacob," said Jasper, "Edward hasn't said anything about that to us since the last time. What makes you think-"

"Everything makes me think about it! And don't you do your little calming trick on me!"

"If Edward decided to kill himself, none of us have the right to stop him this time," said Rosalie, "Bella really is gone. What could we do? Imprison him? You can't do that to a vampire. It's impossible. One way or another Edward will succeed this time, if he really wants to." Rosalie moved towards Jacob. "I'm really sorry."

Jacob didn't have time to talk anymore. He needed to go to the airport.

The motorcycle went over 100 on the highway as he darted past cars. The airport was supposed to be a long way away, but it was nothing when there was no speed limit to obey.

He illegally parked outside the airport and ran inside, cutting the line.

"When's the next flight to Italy?"

The stocky man behind the counter glanced over Jacob's shirtless form. "Are you Jacob Black?"

"How do you know?"

"Just a guess. I have a message for you. Someone called a little while ago." He leaned closer to Jacob, avoiding earshot with the other staff, "She tipped me a good amount of money to relay this." He pulled a note from his pocket, reading it to Jacob. "Back from the camping trip, saw a note on the refrigerator."

Jacob understood. Alice had returned from the hunt and she'd seen a vision.

"The note said, 'Edward is going to La Push,' and 'Drive safely.' That's it."

"That's it?" Jacob said without waiting for a reply. He ran out the door to his motorcycle. It hadn't been sitting long enough for a cop to even reach it.

His heart raced and his bike shot down the road like a bullet in the rain. Drive safely his ass! Edward could go to Italy to die, sure, but he could also go right next door and break the treaty. He wouldn't have to hurt anyone to make enough of an uproar to piss off the pack. Sure Jacob had revoked it for the funeral, but not permanently. The Quileutes weren't the type to take things for granted. Edward was in real danger.

It was down pouring as Jacob rode towards La Push, water shooting out from beneath his wheels like white wings.

A figure appeared out of nowhere just in front of the border line, and Jacob hit the breaks in surprise. The bike began to fishtail, spinning out of control. He felt firm arms around him as the bike tumbled over and over, smashing more to bits with each blow against the pavement. Edward was in front of him when they smashed against the pavement, sliding twelve feet to a stop. Jacob gaped down at the vampire. Edward's shirt had been completely torn off in the process of meeting the ground. From where he lay there was a trail of sunken blacktop leading to the wrecked bike. If Jacob had been alone in the accident, he'd be a mangled mess for a week.

"You saved me," Jacob said.

"I made you crash," Edward corrected.

"What the hell were you doing in the middle of the road?"

"Alice predicted an accident."

"And you caused it!"

"You would have had one anyway, riding ninety miles an hour in the rain. You're an idiot." Jacob's thoughts wandered to the treaty. He'd risk an accident to prevent that.

Edward frowned. "That's why you were speeding?"

"Of course! I shouldn't have let you go yesterday."

Edward grabbed Jacob by the shoulders, shoving him off the road into the woods. They tumbled into a patch of ferns where Edward began to growl inhumanly. "You scared me!" he yelled.

"Scared you? I heal in no time! _You_ scared _me_, what with… with…"

"I though you understood," Edward said, his voice calming a bit, "I thought we had an understanding at the beach. I'm not going anywhere."

Jacob's heart skipped a beat. "You're not?"

"Now that I know you feel the same about me, how could I leave you?" They watched each other for a moment before Edward's eyes moved down. "You're bleeding," he said with a frown.

Jacob noticed the gaping wound on his forearm, the blood spread out more than normal as the rain pelted against it. He put the wound to his mouth, noticing suddenly that Edward was watching fiercely.

"Want to try?" Jacob egged.

Edward looked repulsed suddenly. "Absolutely not."

"I think you do," Jacob said, offering his arm to the vampire. "Werewolves can't become leeches, so it's safe."

"I'm not breaking the treaty."

"I'm in charge of the treaty now, Edward. You can break whatever you want with me."

Edward's eyes were glued to the wound, his hands slowly reaching out. "This is degrading," he said, bending down in front of Jacob. Jacob could see his fangs were already long and gleaming as he spoke. Edward said it was degrading, but it didn't stop him from darting out his tongue and running it over the wound. Jacob shivered; the frigid tongue soothing on his cut. Edward's mouth closed over the wound and Jacob felt the pinch of fangs into flesh. Edward's body visibly shuddered; his breathing ragged and unnecessary as he drank the werewolf's blood. Jacob realized that this was probably the first time in decades that Edward had tasted human blood.

Jacob felt the harmless venom tingling inside him, spreading through him like a warm wave. It felt good, felt hot. His temperature rose, if that were at all possible. His sensations went into overdrive when Edward failed to suppress a moan. Edward looked like a god.

Edward pulled away reluctantly. "Wow," he said, his voice cracking, "You're almost healed." Edward's face resembled The Batman's Joker, deathly pale with red smeared over his mouth and up his cheeks. His eyes were a shocking shade of crimson. "They're really red?" Edward asked, seeing himself through Jacob's eyes like a mirror. "How am I going to explain this to my parents?"

Jacob leaned forward to lick him clean.

"Very wolfish," Edward muttered as Jacob ran his tongue over his face, though Jacob could feel Edward's body responding to the touch.

Jacob rolled Edward onto his back, watching his bare, porcelain chest heaving. He kissed the vampire viciously. They began to wriggle out of the remnants of their clothing until they were stark naked in the woods. Jacob watched Edward's curious red eyes raking him with fascination and lust. He couldn't help but relate as he glanced at the bronze hair trailing down from Edward's naval. He indulged to touch it, revering in the fact that it was satin-soft. Jacob laid a hand on Edward's hip, sliding down over his thigh, lifting the leg over his shoulder. He kissed the vampire's knee, not removing their locked gaze as he touched him.

Hours were spent relieving the built-up sexual tension one human could feel in a lifetime. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Jacob rolled to Edward's side. Edward didn't perspire, so most of his response was vocal, a melody Jacob would never, ever forget. Along with the noises expected from a sexual banquet, Edward had a tendency to growl. Jacob physically responded with an urge to transform which wouldn't be pretty, especially if the rest of the pack was mentally tapped in. Who was he kidding? He'd love to show Edward off.

Edward panted, his eyes closed and his arms draped on the ferns above his head. The sun wasn't out but he still seemed to glow with ecstasy. He crossed his arms behind his head, grinning. "Now that's what I call stamina."

Jacob laughed. Stamina made him think of how much longer he could keep this up, and that led to wondering about the future. Just as soon as his smile faded, Edward whacked him on the face.

"Your thoughts are too depressing. If you need me to, I'll keep telling you that I'm not going to leave you."

"Ok, tell me."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Again."

"I'm not leaving you."

"One more time."

"I'm not-"

Jacob cut him off with a kiss. "Thanks."

They didn't leave the forest any time soon, instead they reminisced about the past. Bella was in both of their minds, but the memory of her didn't stir up guilt. There was only affection.

End.

I hope you enjoyed the story. Do the right thing, my friends. Read and review. Thanks!


End file.
